


Who wronged thee Sappho?

by courfelicious



Series: Femslash February - Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2016, Fluff, Humour, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, pwp fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfelicious/pseuds/courfelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles in commemoration of Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

To say Maddie was nervous was an understatement. Then again, she had been crushing on the German for a month now; ever since the other had first come into the coffee shop Madeline worked. With her combat boots, long silver hair and loud, contagious laugh, the poor Barista had been swept off her feet

Shy, quiet Madeline could never have imagine that, just four weeks later, her crush would have been asking her for an “awesome” date. 

As the other girl made her way from the counter with their milkshakes, the Canadian swore to make the best of this opportunity.


	2. Late-night conversation

“Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Julchen. Or so help me.”

“So what? Now I’m curious~”, The moonlight reflected on the German’s hair and smirk, making for a somewhat unsettling sight in the middle of the night. “Comme oooon, you know you wanna tal-”

“SLEEP”

“No. I DARE you Madeline Willians. I’ll only shut up if you grow some balls and fight me”

With a sight, the Canadian quickly puled the pillow from under the other’s head and hit her in the face.

“Touchdown. Now sLEEP” said her in a final tone, pulling Julchen closer.


	3. Dancing

“You know you love me, I know you care~”, sang along the German to the tune on the radio, with a hairbrush in hand, while wrapped on a towel.

Trough the mirror, she saw the amused face of her girlfriend as the other entered the bathroom.

“Really? Justin Bieber? I expected better from you~”. Teased the Canadian, but Julchen paid her no mind, sticking her tongue out whilst swaying her hips more prominently out of spite.

“Baby, baby, baby, oooooh~”, she turned around dramatically and pulled the other closer, inviting, hands on her hips.

“Why Birdie, he’s Canadian you know!”


	4. Kisses

She explored the other’s month with lazy expertise. Then again, they had nowhere to be and no work to stress over that late Sunday afternoon, so why rush anyway? For once, they had all the time in the world and, thus, could take their time on tasting each other properly.

And Madeline tasted amazing; a mix of Mapple syrup, the beer they had been drinking and the mint of her toothpaste. Sure, it might seem like a strange combination, but Julchen was absolutely addicted to it. Wanted to taste it forever.

It was a good thing the feeling was mutual.


	5. Candlelight

“Well, at least it’s kinda romantic, eh?” The Canadian smiled apologetic while gently putting the candles on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Answered Julchen in a rather bored tone. She had been looking forward to watching this film with her girlfriend for some time now, but the intensity of the snowstorm had caused a blackout, cancelling their plans.

“I’m so sorry! I know you really wanted to watch this movie and-”

“Hey Birdie… Don’t worry, it’s not your fault” Reassured the other, taking her hand and pulling her closer. “Time spent with you is always quality time, ok?”


	6. Midnight walk

“I can’t believe you made me go out at midnight to get you food.” Complained Madeline, exasperated. Julchen could see the hint of a smile on her mouth though, which meant the other was more amused than angry, and thus paid her no mind.

“Hungriness doesn’t know how to read a clock Birdie, it’s not my fault~” She retorted, lazily stretching her arms. “Hey look! That convenience store is open, sweet! Are you getting anything as well?”

“Nah, that HUGE dinner was enough for me, eh.”, Said Madeline, pointedly rolling her eyes at the other.

“Heh, more for me then!”


	7. Adopting a Pet

Madeline bites her lower lip to prevent herself from giggling. It’s to no avail, however, as the soaked figure at the doorstep has already noticed the light shake of her shoulders and is now glaring behind drenched silver locks. 

The German opens her hands to reveal a birb she’s been protecting from the rain; it’s about the most endearing thing Maddie’s ever seen.

“Come on in, I’ll get you a towel”, she steps aside to let the other in and feels rather than sees the smirk splattered on Julchen’s cold lips. Shivering, she rolls her eyes.

“Thanks Birdie, you’re awesome~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is the last one. Thank you everyone who commented and left kudos, I really appreciate it <3  
> This was really fun to write, and who knows, maybe one day I'll continue with the rest of the challenge's prompts, but for now that's it /o/  
> See y'all, lovelies!!


End file.
